fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Java (Fallen)
Java is a naga who brings fear across the country wherever she goes. Many know of her presence and try to hunt her down if they are brave enough. Java, meanwhile, tries to fend off her many enemies and live in peace. The only person who has interacted with her in a non-hostile way is Mika the rabbit. Story A Rabbit Astray Chapter 1 Java was hunted for her entire life. No one but her recalls her origins, it being a complete enigma to anybody else. Her fearsome appearance has instilled fear in the hearts of many, tribals and settlers alike. They've even banded together to kill the naga. Java has a home nestled within the savannahs of Kenya, surrounded by thick vegetation. As Java went out to hunt one day, she came across a cheetah named Kuva, who she subdued quickly. Carrying her on her shoulder, she proceeded to meet Mika the rabbit. Mika's initial encounter with the snake was anything but pleasant, but the naga held no intentions of harming her. Surrounding and coiling around the rabbit after a brief scuffle, Java went straight to figuring out what was going on. This confused Mika, who assumed the naga was a flat-out monster and even attacked an entire village. Java proceeded to indulge Mika on how she had nothing to do with it and intended to take Kuva in for questioning. She wishes to question the cheetah because she feels Kuva might have had a relation to another cheetah—an assassin that was out to kill the naga. Just as she told Mika about Jabaro, the male cheetah appeared from behind, intent on slaying the snake lady. Mika warned Java by shouting to Jabaro, the male cheetah being taken into her grasp next. Java then caused the male cheetah to go unconscious by using her paralyzing gaze on him. Shin appeared shortly after, scaring Java away with a display of fireworks. As Java slithered away from her attacker, Mika decided to follow the snake lady. To ease her movement a bit and not lose her, Java swallowed Kuva whole, intending to keep her in her first stomach, which acted as an avian crop. Mika decided to join Kuva in Java's belly. Using the senses of one of her snake minions, Java swallowed it to keep an eye on the two mammalians. Java figured out Mika's plan to get revenge on Kuva for eating her previously. Java let her do it as long as Kuva would remain safe. When they were seemingly safe from further harm and close to her home, Java regurgitated Mika, who had Kuva inside her belly. When Mika released Kuva, Java constricted her again so she would not escape. Arriving to a large expanse of plains, Java found her home lit on fire by a group of settlers, who also had Kibwe, Kuva's little brother. Behind the trio were Jabaro and the hooded stranger, prepared to battle. Java, however, ignored them and sped towards the settlers and her home. The last thing that was seen was her plume of red smog and the firing of the settlers' guns. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 3 Java did not reappear until the end of chapter three, having been calling Mika to her and using her snake minions to lead her to her altar. By Mika dying, she reunited with the naga by Java fishing her from a river of souls, addressing her as her friend. At this moment, Java revealed herself to be a deity, taking up a different form with a cobra hood. Personality Java's personality is surprisingly tender. She does not get involved in terrorizing the lands, even though her appearance is enough to do so. The naga seems to want to live peacefully. Although she is certainly capable of combat, she tries not to resort to violence, instead either using her gaze, smog, or thick body to constrict her foes. It was made evident that if sufficient food was lacking, Java would go out of her way to devour people, though she rarely commits to such an act. The naga carries remorse for those she eats. Another aspect of the naga that causes misunderstanding is her lack of facial muscles, which makes it hard to read how she is feeling. She almost always has the same, predatory look on her face, which further causes fear in those that gaze at her. Forte/Skills Java has many skills that lend her an advantage in sticky situations. She has the remarkable ability to jack into all the senses of her snake minions, including sight, smell, taste, touch, etc. She can use their senses for reconnaissance purposes, among many other things. Another skill Java has is her paralyzing gaze. This gaze has two different effects that she can switch between at will: One phase causes complete paralysis and numbness in her victim. The other phase is more mild, simply causing her victim to fall asleep. Lastly, Java can emit a thick red smog to conceal her position as well as confuse her enemies, making it easy for her to escape or take out a group if she needs to. Java has two stomachs, one in the belly of her more humanoid upper half, and the other in her lower serpentine half. The first stomach is completely safe, acting as a bird's crop which stores food rather than carrying enzymes to break food down. Java can send food to her second stomach at will, a much larger fleshy sack that produces the acids to process food. Gallery 1477839835.fidchellvore_javavore.png|Java sleeping off a meal. Java dodges.PNG|Java dodges Mika's blade. Java coils.PNG|Java catches Mika in her coils. Java glares.PNG|Java uses her glare to paralyze Jabaro. Java first stomach.PNG|Java explains to Mika that her first stomach will not digest her. Java shocked.PNG|Java, Mika, and Kuva look on as Java's home is burned to the ground. 03-081.png|The end of chapter 3, where Java takes up a new form.